The Wonders of Waiting
by MissIndePENdent20
Summary: Waiting was supposed to be a woman's job. What happens when Jed ends up waiting for Ella? Just Ella; set between the time when Jed left and Ella found him after running away from the palace. COMPLETE oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Just Ella, unfortunately, Margaret Peterson Haddix does.**

Jed's POV:

"It's alright, honey, we'll be fine. Just another mile and we'll be there, okay?" I heard the desperate cries of a woman coming from beside me as I was walking in the woods. A small boy, no younger than four, was sobbing into his mother's dress. By the calluses on their hands, I could tell they had their fair share of work back at home. The woman in the bushes was rising from her position in the bushes to help her child up when she noticed me.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me the direction to the aid camp for victims of the Sualan War?"

She was a brave soul that was for sure. The people I see coming to camp were solemn, ashamed, or war-torn, not confident.

"Down to the crooked tree and left," I replied.

"Bless you, dear. Lord knows I need rest." Holding the weeping child's hand, she rushed down the path I recently travelled for a brisk walk to get away from the hectic life I now led.

I took the cluttered way back, through the woods where there was no clear path. In the three weeks I had been here, I had learned that not everyone had the comfort of a pristine home, always knowing where their next meal was coming from. These were the effects of the Sualan War that I currently lived in, trying to improve.

As soon as I returned from my evening jaywalk, I was overtaken by Mrs. Smeal, my palace appointed secretary, with parchments containing announcements from the prince's attendants. Prince Charming. The only man allowed to be with Ella. I couldn't bear to think of things like that, especially while trying to deal with the effects of war. I've never been in such an inhumane place. I have never watched someone die, watched the life being drained from a person.

I opened the package and initially read the parchment:

_Jed Reston,_

_We are pleased to inform you of the wonderful wedding that took place this past week's end. In honor of Their Majesties, Princess Cynthiana Eleanora and Prince Dacian Charming XXIII, there will be a festival held this week's end. We invite you to take a break from your war relief efforts and join us in celebration of the future king and queen of Dysrega. _

So much for love at first sight. Last weekend, she had vowed to be forever his.

Going through the rest of the mail was boring considering it wasn't anything but articles that royal spectators wrote about the Sualan War and the Royal Wedding. Needless to say, I turned in early that night.

However, I was restless to no end because of a dream playing in my head like a broken record playing over and over...

"Hello, Jed, would you like to come in?" Ella would ask when I was tutoring her in religion.

"Yes, thank you," I would always reply.

"Well I think not. Who would ever want you when I obviously have a prince?" she would say inquisitively to herself. "Goodbye, Jed. I don't need you anymore." With each word came a pang in my heart.

"But what about-" I started a thousand times.

I was interrupted every time by the prince coming from behind her door and kissing her deeply, leaving me to watch from the outside as the door would shut. I tried to run away from the idea, but every time my father would show up, in perfect health, telling me I failed him in every respect: advising of theology, aiding victims of the war, and even love.

I was awakened by a woodpecker before morning light, breathless and too much sweat. My first coherent thought was 'Would Ella ever do something like that?'. I decided against it for the moment, chiding myself that Ella was my friend and would never turn on me. It was just your imagination playing tricks on you after you found out that she went through with the wedding.

My nights mainly consisted of this for the next three days. It was pure torture to merely wonder. Then, one day in my office, it suddenly hit me. Wasn't it the woman's job to wait? I had grown up around that idea, being a central belief in the palace. I only wish she were here with me, to confirm my suspicions about still being a friend.

Hearing a commotion outside in Mrs. Smeal's office, I was torn out of my thoughts to see her asking me if I wanted to see a Ms. Brown. Wait a minute, wasn't that Ella's last name? "Send her in," I informed her.

As a slender, female figure slid around the door frame, I commanded, "Mrs. Smeal, could you go check on the bedding supply?"

"I just counted them yesterday," she argued.

"Count them again," I requested.

"But-" she dropped her voice in defeat.

"Are you alright? You look a little-" I started.

"Worse for wear? Yeah, digging out of a dungeon will do that to a girl. So will travelling by foot for two weeks," she said with a smile. There's that peasant sarcasm again. I love this girl.

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
